deeper than a cut
by Sullishy
Summary: what happens when Jeanette gets bullied.....whatever she does ? angst rated M for themes please review.......may make a sequel...depending on amount of reviews
1. that night

Deeper than a cut

Chapter 1

Simon and Jeanette stumbled into Simon's room trying to be as quiet as possible. "Simon….I love you" Jeanette panted as she lay down on the bed as Simon began undressing her, after he got himself undressed he then knelt inbetween Jeanette's legs and began to tease her clit with his tongue "ahhhh Simon please don't stop" Jeanette moaned as Simon quickened his pace.

After 5 minutes Jeanette started to moan "wait, wait Simon now it's my turn" so Simon stopped what he was doing and followed Jeanette's instructions so he was now laying down and Jeanette was kneeling inbetween Simon's legs, she then took his dick into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down.

Meanwhile over at the Miller household in Brittany's room, she and Alvin had just finished their oral sex session and were now getting into the doggy-style position, after half and hour like this Alvin decided to pull out "Alvin…what are you doing? I was about to cum" Brittany whined cutely blushing, Alvin just flashed her a devilish grin as he stuck his dick up her arse, this had Brittany moaning and screaming in a mixture of pleasure and pain, and within 5 minutes they both came for the umpteenth time that night.

Back in Simon's room, he and Jeanette had just finished and were tidying themselves up when Simon turned to Jeanette with a worried look on his face "uh Jeanette…we have a problem" Simon said "what's that babe"? Jeanette asked, Simon held out his hand to let Jeanette have a look "OH SHIT" she exclaimed looking at the split condom in Simon's palm with a look of utter horror etched on her face "what are we going to do"? Jeanette asked with tears in her eyes………….


	2. morning sickness

Deeper than a cut

Chapter 2

A week later, half-way through their maths lesson Simon and Jeanette had finished all of the work set for the class so Ms Tipps allowed them to talk quietly between themselves until everybody else had finished with their work "Simon, what are we going to do? I was due 4 days ago" Jeanette whispered, the worry obvious in her voice "I don't know babe" Simon whispered back as calmly as he could, because the truth is Simon didn't want to worry Jeanette any more than she was worrying at the moment. All of a sudden and without warning Jeanette threw up violently all over her work, herself and the floor "babe are you ok"? Simon asked with concern in his voice but shock on his face "I-I think so" Jeanette choked "Jeanette dear, why don't you go and see the school nurse" Ms Tipps said putting an arm around Jeanette "Ms Tipps said to "Simon I think that you should go with her" Ms Tipps added looking at Simon "yeah, of course" Simon replied gathering up his and Jeanette's equipment "oh no Simon leave that and get down to the nurse's office...I'm sure that Theodore and Eleanor will not mind picking them up for you" Ms Tipps told him "yeah get going Si...we'll pick your stuff up for you" Theodore said to his older brother, as Simon and Jeanette were half-way out of the door when he shot an encouraging smile to his brother and his friend trying to ease the worried looks on their faces. "Come in" called the nurse when Jeanette knocked on the door "hello Simon, hello Jeanette" the nurse greeted when she looked up as Simon shut the door behind him and Jeanette "hi nurse Stacy" they greeted back "so what can I do for you two"? asked nurse Stacy "I was wondering if you could tell me what is wrong with me" Jeanette told her "ok then...what has happened"? nurse Stacy enquired, Jeanette proceeded to tell nurse Stacy the events that took place in her maths class less than 45minutes ago. After Jeanette had finished nurse Stacy then questioned Jeanette about what she had eaten and drunk recently and also about if she had been in contact with anybody who had been sick lately, once Jeanette had answered all of the questions she was asked nurse Stacy satback and thought about what else could have caused Jeanette's sickness,after a minute she had 2 final questions to ask "Jeanette, have you ever hadunprotected sex"? she began "ummm well I had sex the other night...but the condom split" Jeanette answered "right, ok and when are you due this month"? she finished "errr I was actually due a few days ago" Jeanette admitted "ok this is what I am going to suggest...go to your doctor and take a pregnancy test...just to rule out the possibility" nurse Stacy told her as Simon wrapped his arms around Jeanette to comfort her.


	3. jeanette's hardest test

Deeper than a cut

Chapter 3

So the next day after school while Alvin, Brittany, Theodore and Eleanor went back to the boys house to baby-sit Claire's 6 year old cousin, Simon and Jeanette headed up to the hospital, after telling their siblings that they were going to the library. "Jeanette Miller and Simon Seville… the doctor will see you now" the nurse called out into the waiting room.

Jeanette and Simon stood up and followed the nurse into Dr. Skinner's office "ah hello Simon, hello Jeanette…I haven't seen you two since Alvin split his head open…is everything ok"? Dr. Skinner asked "not really" Jeanette answered "ok…care to tell me what's wrong" Dr. Skinner enquired "yeah sure" Simon said, he then went on to explain what happened yesterday at school and on Saturday night a week ago, after he had finished, he and Jeanette sat and waited to see what Dr. Skinner was going to do.

"Come on Daniela please get down" Alvin and Brittany begged the little girl who was running them ragged "NO" Daniela laughed as she continued to climb all over the sofa, all of a sudden Eleanor walked into the room and announced that dinner was ready, Alvin and Brittany mumbled their gratitude as they walked out to the kitchen, when Daniela looked down at her plate she found nothing in front of her "auntie Ellie…where's mine"? she asked "well I don't know what you are having yet because I am going to give you a choice…you can either have yummy toad in the hole, if you promise to be good or you can have steamed broccoli if you want to carry on being naughty" Eleanor told her "I'll be good I promise" Daniela said giving Eleanor a butter wouldn't melt look "there you are then" Eleanor said giving Daniela a motherly smile putting Daniela's plate of toad in the hole down in front of her. After dinner Eleanor left Alvin and Brittany to tidy up the kitchen while she went off to get Daniela ready for bed.

Back at the hospital, Jeanette and Simon were sat back in Dr. Skinners office, waiting for him to come back with Jeanette's test results, after about 10 minutes he returned with a stack of papers tucked under his arm "Jeanette…I have your pregnancy test results here and I can confirm that you are pregnant" Dr. Skinner told her, he then went on to explain about keeping the baby, putting the baby up for adoption and also abortion, while for the second time in 24 hours Simon found himself comforting a sobbing Jeanette while trying to stop his own tears from flowing.


	4. Simon's call

Deeper than a cut

Chapter 4

Simon and Jeanette walked out of the hospital in a complete daze, still trying to come to terms with the news that Jeanette is pregnant "what are we going to do now"? Jeanette whispered hoarsely, her throat still sore from the crying "I guess we're gonna have to tell everybody" Simon told her, handing her his spare helmet "I guess so" she said getting on to the back of Simon's Triumph Speedmaster125 motorcycle "ok…hang on and I'll give Theo a ring and tell him to get everybody to meet at your house" Simon told her, pulling out his mobile, he then called Theodore and told him to get everybody to meet at the girl's house.

"David…what is the matter with you" Ms Miller asked as she opened the door, after Dave had been knocking frantically for the past 3 minutes "it's Simon, I got a call from him, telling me to get everybody here, he was crying and he sounded really desperate" Theodore explained before Dave could open his mouth "oh god…David I'm sorry…I had no idea" Ms Miller apologized as she ushered everybody in to the living room, about 45 minutes later, everybody was still waiting for Simon and Jeanette to arrive, 5 minutes had passed when Alvin faintly heard the sound of a motorcycle getting closer "that's them coming now" he announced "how can you tell"? Theodore asked "you can hear his bike" Alvin answered, there was silence as everybody listened to the sound of the roar of Simon's bike getting louder and then die down and the stop completely, 30 seconds later Simon and Jeanette walked into the living room to find everybody's eyes fixed on them, after sitting down opposite everybody, "guys, we have something to tell you…but when we do please don't be mad" Simon told the group "ok" they muttered "well I guess I have no choice now but to tell you all that I-I-I-I'm p-p-pregnant" Jeanette announced.

There was a stunned silence for a few minutes before Dave rushed over to Simon and Jeanette and embraced both of them, Simon and Jeanette then both broke down, this was the signal for everybody to go over to comfort Jeanette and Simon, once everybody was sitting back down and Simon and Jeanette had stopped crying Simon went on to explain the events leading up to this moment " we're so sorry" Jeanette sobbed when Simon finished "awwww come on Jeanette, you have nothing to apologize for…nobody could have seen this coming" Ms Miller told her, everybody then started to discuss Simon and Jeanette's options and what they were planning to do.

Later that night, Simon was sat alone on the rooftop, thinking about the surreal events of the past few days "I need to talk to somebody" Simon whispered to himself, he then quickly racked his brains and came up with one person, so he picked his phone up and dialled the number he wanted "hi Jillian…I just need to talk to somebody and you are the only person I can talk to about this…well it's about Jeanette, in all honestly…well… she's p-pregnant and I am totally shit scared, I have no idea what I am going to do…we don't know what we're going to do yet…thanks Jillian… look I got to go but I'll see ya tomorrow…bye" Simon hung up and went inside to get ready for bed.


	5. Jillian's plot

Deeper than a cut

Chapter 5

As soon as Jillian got off of the phone with Simon, she then text three of her friends to meet her at the park, 10 minutes later Jillian had finished repeating Simon's phone call to her friends " so now that life-wreaking bitch is pregnant" Jillian summarized "oh my god…what a slag" Stephanie exclaimed "total slut" Katy and Lucy said, sucking up to Jillian "so what are we going to do about it"? Lucy asked "we're going to make her loose that baby" Jillian threatened

Eleanor was walking across the hall towards her room when she heard gentle crying coming from Jeanette's room "Jeanie"? Eleanor called in, there was no answer so Eleanor quietly opened the door and slipped inside, she found Jeanette sitting on her bed cuddling her Eleanor doll "hiya Jeanie…everything ok"? Eleanor asked putting her arm around her older sister "not really…Ellie I'm not ready for this…not for a real baby… you've always been my baby and I wanted it to stay like that for a few more years before I thought about having kids…in fact I'm thinking about having an abortion" Jeanette cried as she broke down into her sister's arms "shhh, it's alright I got you…look, I'll always be your baby… you've helped raise me and you're the one person I can always rely on and as for what you decide to do…me, Simon and everybody else will fully support you" Eleanor whispered, gently rocking her sister "thanks Ellie, you're the greatest" Jeanette sniffed as she gave her baby sister a kiss on the nose.

The next day at school, during lunch, Jeanette was cornered by Jillian, Stephanie, Lucy and Katy "listen you little slag, we know that your pregnant…it was bad enough losing Simon to a slut like you…now your having his child…well I'll tell you this now…you had better get rid of the baby or I'll do it for you" Jillian threatened as she pushed Jeanette up against a locker.


	6. i need you

_**Deeper than a cut **_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Jeanette came home a little later than normal as she was trying to shake off what happened earlier that day at lunch "Ellie? I was wondering if you could do me a massive favour"? Jeanette asked as she dragged Eleanor away from Brittany and into the kitchen "sure, what is it"? Eleanor asked "well I was wondering if you could call Simon and ask him to come around here and also when he gets here could you take Brittany out shopping or something"? Jeanette enquired "ummm ok then" Eleanor agreed, a little confused. After Eleanor had rung Simon and relayed Jeanette's message, she and Brittany left for the mall, this left Jeanette alone to wait for Simon, 10 minutes later Jeanette opened the door for Simon "hi hun" he said leaning in for a kiss "Jeanie? What's up"? he asked as she pulled away "why did you tell Jillian about us going to be parents"? she asked, after a few minutes of silence, Simon began to sob "because I needed somebody to talk to" he cried "well why not talk to Alvin, Theodore or Dave" she said "because they wouldn't understand" he told her "ok then, why not come to me"? she enquired "I-I c-couldn't" he sobbed "what do you mean"? she asked "I didn't want to worry you more than you were already" he explained "I love you to much to want you to worry about me" he continued "Simon I'm always going to worry about you…but this has totally destroyed my trust in you so I want you to give me one reason why I shouldn't leave you" she told him "because I need you…and I love you" he cried, Jeanette stood there for a second before running into his arms and giving him a kiss that told him she needed him and loved him too. **_

_**They then went on to talk about their plans about what to do with the baby "well whatever we decide to do…you will always have my full support" Simon told Jeanette after they decided they still did not know what to do with regards to their unborn baby. **_


	7. it's to late

Deeper than a cut

Chapter 7

Jeanette was sat on the end of her bed with her head in her hands, after months of agonizing over her choices for her unborn baby she finally knew what she was going to do. "Hi is Jessica there please"? Jeanette asked when a middle-aged lady opened the door to her friend's house "yes, she is in, would you like me to call her for you"? the lady replied "yes please" Jeanette answered, a few minutes later Jeanette saw Jessica coming down the stairs "hiya Jess, you ok"? Jeanette asked giving her friend a hug "I'm good, how about you"? Jessica told her "well you can probably guess" Jeanette joked "but that's why I'm here… I know what I am going to do" Jeanette added "oh ok…well anything I can do to help…you know me…I'll help ya however I can" Jessica stated "thanks Jess" Jeanette smiled "Jess? Do you think you could come downtown with me for a while"? Jeanette asked "yeah sure" Jessica answered.

"Jess I'm sorry to have dragged you out like this but you are the only person I want with me when I do this" Jeanette apologized "that's ok but what about Simon or your sisters" Jessica asked "I just couldn't let them face it" Jeanette explained "I understand" Jessica said, putting her arm around Jeanette and giving her a reassuring squeeze of the arm. "Jeanette Miller, they are ready for you now" the receptionist called into the waiting room, inside the operating theatre before the surgeon moved to perform Jeanette's abortion he asked her a few questions, after answering all of the surgeon's questions he had this to tell her "ok Jeanette, after hearing all of your answers, I am sorry to inform you that I cannot perform this abortion as you are to far gone for me to abort this pregnancy" in an apologetic tone, she then thanked him for his time and left the abortion clinic in tears with Jessica comforting her.

Later that night, Jeanette was sat on the end of her bed in tears just letting everything out as she had the house to herself that night. She was sat there thinking about the anguish that today's events had brought her and also about all of the abuse from Jillian and her gang, in the end it all got to much for Jeanette and she just needed a release so she walked into their bathroom and picked up Brittany's Gillette razor, she then started slashing at her arms until there was blood pooling at her feet, this left Jeanette feeling the best she had in months.


	8. cuts get deeper

Deeper than a cut

Chapter 8

Jeanette had just finished cleaning herself and the bathroom up when she heard the doorbell ringing, "hi guys, did you lot have a nice time tonight"? Jeanette asked as she opened the door for her sisters "sure did" Brittany replied pulling Jeanette into a hug which left Jeanette wincing in pain "what's up"? Brittany asked "oh I cut myself earlier and its still a bit sore" Jeanette answered, this made Eleanor's ears prick up as Brittany ran upstairs for a much needed rest, Eleanor was watching her older sister carefully as they followed Brittany upstairs, "have you two used my razor at all lately, because the last blade I have is gone"? Brittany enquired as she stepped out of the bathroom after she finished getting ready for bed, both Eleanor and Jeanette shook their heads "Brittany I think that we need to talk to Jeanette because I think that she might be self-harming" Eleanor whispered when Jeanette entered the bathroom "Jeanette? Can we talk to you for a minute please"? Eleanor asked when Jeanette left the bathroom.

Jeanette nodded and sat down opposite Eleanor and Brittany "what's up"? Jeanette asked looking at her sisters, Eleanor was about to speak when Brittany blurted out "are you cutting yourself"?, Jeanette put on a shocked look and told Brittany and Eleanor that she would never do anything like that, this seemed to be enough to convince Brittany who left for her bedroom "Jeanie…I'm only asking because I've been there before and I don't want to see you go the same way" Eleanor told her while rubbing her own wrists "thanks Ellie and I promise I am not doing it" Jeanette lied convincingly "ok then, night" Eleanor said walking away "night Ellie" Jeanette yawned. The next day Jeanette was just leaving school when she was dragged by her hair and slammed up against a locker "listen you little slut I thought I told you to abort that baby" Jillian hissed "piss off you fucking cunt" Jeanette whispered "what did you just say"? Jillian spat "I said PISS OFF YOU FUCKING CUNT" Jeanette screamed as she tried to push past Jillian and her friends who just slammed her back up against the locker "that's what I thought you said you little slag" Jillian said as she slapped Jeanette so hard she crashed to the floor, Jeanette instinctively covered up her unborn child and braced herself for what was about to happen, Jillian and her friends then began to kick and punch every little bit of Jeanette they could, 10 minutes later when they had finished, Jeanette sat up beaten, bruised, bloodied and broken.

Jeanette arrived home 20 minutes later and found that she was apparently by herself "well at least I'm home alone" Jeanette muttered to herself as she headed towards the bathroom to clean herself up, "hello is anybody in" Eleanor called out from the kitchen after she thought she heard somebody come in, back in the bathroom Jeanette had finished washing away the blood that caked her face, she was now sat on the edge of the bath once again with Brittany's razor in her hand, she then sliced deeply into the flesh which left her in tears with the mixture of agony and ecstasy, she then started to slash at her arms frantically as if she was trying to cut away the past few months of her life "JEANETTE! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING"? Eleanor screamed when she came up to see what the noise was, as she snatched the razor from Jeanette "it's the only thing that helps" Jeanette cried "its not…trust me" Eleanor told her while cleaning her up. In the bedroom Jeanette was curled up into a ball with her head resting on Eleanor's lap, Eleanor was stroking Jeanette's hair to calm her down, while she told Eleanor everything that has happened, when she had finished Eleanor was so furious she was ready to go out and hunt Jillian down, but she just sat there and made this promise to Jeanette "Jeanette I promise you that this is all going to end" Jeanette just looked up and gave Eleanor a massive cuddle.


	9. in the seville house

Deeper than a cut

Chapter 9

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were currently home alone as Dave was out with Claire, they were in their room each doing their own thing, Alvin was throwing a baseball into the air and catching it, Simon was reading through a handful of parenthood books and Theodore had his I-pod playing while finishing off a homework assignment "Alvin, will you stop that" Simon sighed as Alvin missed a catch and looked on as it hit Simon on the top of his head "sorry dad" Alvin smirked as he resumed throwing and catching the ball "if you call me dad one more time your gonna regret it, am I clear" Simon told Alvin "yes dad, sorry dad" Alvin said winking at Simon as he threw the ball into the air again, there was a massive crash as the ball smashed a lamp onto the bedroom floor "ok Alvin, I told you that you would find out what would happen if you kept calling me dad" Simon said getting up and walking over to Alvin's bed "uh Simon, what are you do-" Alvin started to ask, as Simon pulled Alvin over his lap, pulled his jeans down and then started to spank him until tears were rolling down his cheeks, 5 minutes later Simon stopped and let Alvin go "now, are you going to keep on" Simon smirked as Alvin shook his head "you know that's kind of funny when it's not happening to me" Theodore laughed.

Alvin and Simon both turned to face him "what do you mean by that" Simon asked "well…errr…" Theodore stuttered "yes" Alvin enquired, arching his eyebrow "well…ummm…well when me and Eleanor are you know…well she gets quite dominating whereas I get quite submissive and errrr well this has led to me getting spanked quite a bit" Theodore told his brothers "that's nothing" Alvin laughed "ok then, what do you and Brittany get up to then"? Simon asked "well Brittany loves it when I…baby her" Alvin told him "wow…ummm how did you two get into that"? Simon enquired "well…Brittany was the one who got me into it…she has to wear diapers as she still wets the bed and well she answered the door one night in a diaper and a baby pink t-shirt barely covering it and I was so turned on by it…and well we just kind of took it from there… she is so cute though" Alvin admitted "ok… but does she use them while you are there"? Theodore chipped in "yeah…she loves it when I change her" Alvin laughed, and after discussing all of their sexual preferences with each other in a little bit more detail they all went out with their partners to do their own thing, Alvin and Brittany drove off to attend a movie premier, Theodore and Eleanor went out to try a friend of there's new Mexican restaurant and Simon and Jeanette left for another antenatal class.


	10. three dates

Deeper than a cut

Chapter 10

Alvin and Brittany were driving to downtown Los Angeles to attend a movie premier "ahhhh Britt… not while I'm drivi-ohhh… come on, this isn't funn-ahhhh" Alvin begun to moan as Brittany slipped her hand down his boxers and started to fondle him, "what's the fucking hold-up"? the driver behind shouted as Alvin stalled his car "oh go fuck yourself you prick" Alvin yelled back, giving the other driver a good look at his middle finger, Alvin roared his car back to life and cut the other driver up as he tried to overtake Alvin "hahaha fuck you" Alvin laughed as he sped off. Once the movie had finished everybody headed over to the after party, "Brittany?… Brittany Miller, is that you"? a familiar voice asked from behind Alvin and Brittany "oh…errr hi Nick" Brittany replied giving Nick a half-hearted hug, as they caught-up with each over Alvin headed over to the bar and ordered a beer for himself and a vodka and coke for Brittany, as he made his way back to where Brittany and Nick were stood he was stopped by a second familiar face "hiya Miley" Alvin greeted "hiya yourself" she replied, after getting two more drinks they returned to Nick and Brittany, they then learned that their exes are now dating and they then talked and partied long into the night.

Theodore and Eleanor had just pulled up in front of Jamie Oliver's new Mexican restaurant, Theodore then removed the key from the ignition of his Vespa scooter, locked up the two helmets and proceeded inside with his arm draped over Eleanor's shoulder, once they were inside they caught up with Jamie and congratulated him on his recent success and they talked about their own plans to open their own restaurant, a short while later Eleanor notices that Jillian is attending the party and was heading towards the ladies bathroom and after remembering all of the hurt that Jillian had caused her sister, Eleanor's whole body seized up with hatred, she made an excuse to leave the table and she then followed Jillian into the bathroom, after making sure nobody else was around she tapped Jillian on the shoulder to get her attention, as Jillian turned around Eleanor slammed her up against a cubicle wall "listen you little bitch, I hear you've been giving my sister a load of shit…and I am here to warn you that if you do not stop…you will fucking regret it, I will make your life a living-fucking-hell" Eleanor threatened, Jillian just stood there not moving until Eleanor released her, she then just walked away and that was the last Eleanor saw of Jillian that night.

Simon and Jeanette were sitting in their antenatal class not paying much attention to what is happening around them, "Simon, can we get out of here please"? Jeanette asked "yeah sure, what's up"? Simon answered "I just want to get out of here and have a bit of 'us' time" Jillian replied "ok I'll get us out of here" Simon told her as he got up to go and speak to a nurse, a few minutes later Simon came back with his and Jeanette's crash helmets "so…where do you want to go"? Simon asked as he helped Jeanette onto his motorcycle "somewhere only we know" Jeanette replied, quoting the famous Keane song, Simon and Jeanette then cruised down to the beach where they headed down to a quiet, secluded area they had found when they first started dating, they then talked about how much they love each other and about their lives and all of the adventures through the years…they spent the whole night camped out under the stars reminiscing about all they've been through.


	11. the rumour and call

Deeper than a cut

Chapter 11

Simon was stood outside principle Talbot's office waiting for the answer to his knock on the door "come in" Talbot called out, Simon then entered the room, closed the door behind him and sat down opposite Talbot "ah, Simon, so what brings you here"? Talbot asked "well I was wondering if you would allow me to leave school early today" Simon responded "and why do you need to leave early" Talbot wondered "well I errr I have to go and collect a very important package" Simon answered "and what might that be…if you don't mind me asking"? Talbot said "well sir…it's an… engagement ring…I am going to ask Jeanette Miller to marry me" Simon told him "ok then…I give you permission to leave school early today" Talbot said as he signed a slip saying that Simon could leave school early. Once lunch had begun Simon said his goodbyes to everybody and rode off to the mall where he picked up Jeanette's engagement ring and raced back home to put it safely away.

Alvin and Theodore had just finished their lunch and were about to leave when they saw Jeanette, looking in a complete state walking towards the lunch line, Alvin and Theodore grabbed her, dragged her away and planted her in Simon's recently vacated seat "Jeanette what's the matter"? they asked "oh nothing…it's just been a bad day…all of the snide comments all of the time and all of the mood swings from the hormones and on top of all of that…it's my time of the month" she told them dropping her voice to a whisper, Alvin and Theodore then spent the rest of lunch cheering Jeanette up, when the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, Jeanette hugged Alvin and Theodore and thanked them for their help, Jillian who had been watching turned to her friends and told them to go and start a rumour that Jeanette is cheating on Simon, by the end of the day everybody in school had heard the rumour "right…that is it" Eleanor screamed when the ninth different person told her the same story "hiya Simon, listen you seriously need to speak to that demented ex-girlfriend of yours as she has started this rumour about Jeanette and also the past few months Jillian has been giving Jeanette a load of shit" Eleanor told Simon when he answered his phone "ok then great see ya later" she finished as they hung up.

Later that night Simon was sat out on the rooftop with his phone in his hand, "Jillian…no I am not…well let me see, because of you….you keep trying to split me and Jeanette up…all of these rumours and bullying her…all because I learned from the mistake of dating you that Jeanette is twice the woman you are and will ever be…you are a sick and fucking twisted little bitch and I fucking hate you…JUST FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM ME AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND…I'LL GIVE YOU A REASON WHY….YOU ARE SICK, TWISTED, POISIONOUS, EVIL AND A VENOMOUS LITTLE BITCH…JUST FUCKING STAY OUT OF OUR LIVES OR YOU WILL LIVE TO FUCKING REGRET IT" Simon screamed down the phone.


	12. deeper than a cut

**Deeper than a cut **

**Chapter 12 **

**Jeanette was just leaving school when she was pulled away from the exit door by her hair and slammed up against a locker for the millionth time in three months, "so you think it's funny to get that fat slag you call a sister to threaten me"? Jillian asked "well now your go-" Jillian could not even finish her sentence as Jeanette landed a right hook straight to Jillian's jaw "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU EVIL BITCH" Jeanette screamed, this outburst from Jeanette led to an half an hour assault which saw Jeanette punched, kicked, bitten and scratched on every available part of her body. Back at home Jeanette had just finished writing up her notes for Simon, Alvin and Theodore, Dave, Ms Miller and Brittany and Eleanor, she then tightened the noose around her neck and stepped off of the chair, snapping her neck instantly. **

**Eleanor arrived home about an hour later, as she made her way upstairs towards her bedroom she heard a creaking noise coming from Jeanette's room, when Eleanor went in to investigate the noise she was met with the sight of Jeanette's limp and lifeless body hanging over her, Eleanor cut her down from the ceiling and broke down in tears as she cradled her sister's body "B-B-Brittany c-c-can y-y-you g-g-get e-e-every-b-body h-here p-please" Eleanor cried down the phone to her eldest sister, five minutes later Eleanor heard the front door slam open and four pairs of footsteps come running up the stairs and as they got to the entrance to Jeanette's bedroom they was met by the sight of Eleanor cradling Jeanette's limp and lifeless body, Brittany just let her tears start to flow as she went over to hug Eleanor, Simon broke down in tears and dropped to his knees, Alvin and Theodore just hugged each other as they started crying "hey what's this"? Eleanor choked picking up a ring box "oh that's mine…I was going to ask Jeanette to marry me" Simon sobbed "and she would have said yes" Eleanor told him, putting the ring on Jeanette's finger.**

**A few hours later, after the ambulance had come and took Jeanette's body off to the hospital everybody was sat in total shock in the kitchen, every single one with tears in their eye's "g-guys, I-I-I j-just f-found t-these" Brittany choked handing a note to Simon, Alvin and Theodore, Dave, Ms Miller and the last one she read with Eleanor, once they had finished reading the notes there was more tears shed, "I need to go for a walk" Eleanor cried "I'll go with y-" Brittany started to say but stopped when she saw Ms Miller shaking her head. Eleanor was walking through the park when she noticed that Jillian was walking towards her, Eleanor's whole body seized up with hatred "Jillian"? Eleanor said tapping Jillian on the shoulder "this is for my sister" Eleanor said as she slapped Jillian to the floor, Eleanor then proceeded to kick and punch Jillian in the same manner that Jillian had assaulted Jeanette in the past, Eleanor then proceeded to make her way back home to be with her family in their and her own time of grief. **


	13. one sweet day

Deeper than a cut

Chapter 13

Simon and everybody else were heading for school the next week after Jeanette's funeral, as Dave and Ms Miller thought it would be a good idea to return them to some normality. All throughout the day Simon was the subject of students pointing and whispering, some would come up to him and offer their condolences, when they did he would just mumble his thanks and move on, similarly Brittany and Eleanor received the same treatment. After school had finished, Simon headed over to the cemetery, once there he laid a single red rose on Jeanette's tombstone and he started to cry as he read the words carved into the marble

'**Jeanette Miller **

**11th**** January 1993-18****th**** June 2009**

**Beloved daughter, sister, friend and fiancé**

**You will always be loved and forever missed**

**R.I.P our angel'.**

As he thought about all of the good times that he and Jeanette had shared, he begun to sing the one song that truly expressed the way he felt

"_Sorry, I never told you, all I wanted to say. Now it's too late to hold you. 'Cause you've flown away, so far , Had I imagined, yeah, living without your smile. Feelin' and knowing you hear me. It keeps me alive. Alive!And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven,Like so many friends we've lost along the way, And I know eventually we'll be sweet day. Picture a little scene from , I never showed you'd always be there.I took your presence for I always caredAnd I miss the love we I know you're shining down on me from so many friends we've lost along the I know eventually we'll be sweet day. Picture a little scene from , the sun will never shine the same, I'll always look to a brighter , Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep,You'll always listen, as I pray!And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven,Like so many friends we've lost along the way, And I know eventually we'll be sweet day. And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven,Like so many friends we've lost along the way, And I know eventually we'll be sweet day. Sorry, I Never told you, all I wanted to say" _

When Simon arrived home later that night, he sat down to dinner with Dave, Alvin and Theodore "Dave, Alvin, Theodore…there is something that I need to tell you" Simon croaked, his voice still hoarse from crying "go on Simon" Dave said as he Alvin and Theodore stopped eating and all looked towards Simon "I have to leave town for a while…I just need to escape this city until I am ready to accept what has happened" Simon told his family "please do not try and stop me…just understand why I have to do this and please respect my decision" he added "we understand" Dave replied as Alvin and Theodore nodded. An hour later Simon was stood on the porch facing Dave, Alvin, Theodore, Ms Miller, Brittany and Eleanor "I love you all so much" he told them as he gave them all a heart-felt hug, and after mounting his motorcycle he rode off, totally heartbroken, with tears running down his face into the night.

THE END…


	14. Jeanette's notes

My dearest Simon

I never imagined that things could turn out this way and I am sorry that they have. I never imagined I would be saying goodbye like this. I am sorry that my decision will cause you much grief. I know that this is your child too, and I am so sorry that I have taken it away from you, I am sorry that I took away your chance at being a father. You mean the world to me, you mean everything to me, and I love you more than anything or anyone and much more than what words could ever say. But I know that I never deserved someone as good as you, you deserve better than me. I am so sorry that everything ended this way. I never wanted things to turn out this way, but I cannot handle this any longer. And I am so sorry that I was not strong enough to handle it. I am sorry that I have let you down. So sorry for all the pain I have caused you. I am sorry that we will not be able to spend each day with each other, growing up and watching our child grow too. Please know that I love you and will love you even after I am gone.

All my love now and forever

Jeanette xxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Alvin and Theodore

You two have always been the greatest friends I have ever known and I love you both. I am sorry that I had to leave this way. I am sorry that you will never know your niece or nephew. I am sorry that I have let you down. Please look after Simon, I am sorry for the pain I have put him through. I am sorry for the pain I have put others through. Please know that I love you both very much.

Love Jeanette xxx

Dear Dave

You have been like a father to me. I owe you much, both from a career point of view and personally. I cannot imagine a better man to take that role of father on. I am sorry that I had to do this. I am sorry for taking away your opportunity to be a grandfather. I am sorry to have let you down. I am sorry for all the pain I have caused your son, and for the pain I have put others through. I am so sorry for everything. Please know that I love you all dearly.

Love Jeanette xxx

My dearest sisters

I was so very lucky to have you both as sisters, anyone would be lucky tohave you both. You have both been amazing and I am so sorry to have put you through all this. So sorry that I was not strong enough to continue, so sorry that I have let you down this way. I am sorry that I will not be able to grow up with you, but I know that you both will grow up and achieve so many amazing things. I am sorry that I will not be there to see you achieve them. I love you both so much, always remember that. I love you

All of my love

Jeanette xxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Ms Miller

To you I am forever grateful. You raised me as a baby and I have always been proud to call you my mother and I will always be thankful for everything you have done for me. I love you so much. I know that I have disappointed you with my actions and for that I am eternally sorry. I am sorry. So very sorry for all the pain I have put you through. I just want you to know that I love you.

All of my love

Jeanette xxxxxxxxxxx


	15. meet baby ellie altending

Deeper than a cut

Alternative ending

Jeanette was just leaving school when she was pulled away from the exit door by her hair and slammed up against a locker for the millionth time in three months, "so you think it's funny to get that fat slag you call a sister to threaten me"? Jillian asked "well now your go-" Jillian could not even finish her sentence as Jeanette landed a right hook straight to Jillian's jaw "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU EVIL BITCH" Jeanette screamed, this outburst from Jeanette led to an half an hour assault which saw Jeanette punched, kicked, bitten and scratched on every available part of her body. Back at home Jeanette had just finished writing up her notes for Simon, Brittany and Eleanor, Dave, Alvin and Theodore and Ms Miller, she tightened the noose around her neck and was about to step off of the chair when she felt something pushing against her abdomen, it was a minute before she realized it was her baby kicking "oh my god, what am I doing"? Jeanette cried as she undid the noose, stepped down and took down the rope "I have been such a fool, can you ever forgive me"? she sobbed to her unborn baby as she ripped up the five notes she had just written.

Jeanette was on the phone to Eleanor apologizing for the way she had been over the past few months when all of a sudden she let out an agonizing scream "Jeanette are you ok, what happened"? asked an alarmed Eleanor "Eleanor, get everybody to meet me up at the hospital" Jeanette moaned "yeah sure, do you want me to come home to you"? Eleanor enquired "no, no I'll get an ambulance…I'll see you there" Jeanette gasped as she had another contraction. "Hi we're looking for Jeanette Miller" Eleanor told a nurse when they arrived at the hospital "yes, of course, this way please" the nurse replied, leading them down the corridor to the last room on the left hand side, once inside they saw a tired-looking Jeanette holding a beautiful baby girl in her arms.

After getting congratulated by everybody she turned to look at them all, "guys can I have a private word with Eleanor please"? Jeanette asked "sure, we'll just be outside if you need us for anything" Brittany said as she, Alvin, Theodore and Simon left the room, leaving Jeanette, her daughter and Eleanor alone in the delivery room, "so do you know what you are going to name her"? Eleanor asked "yes I do know…and I just wanted to let you know why I have chosen the name I have…her name is Ellie…and I am naming her after a true hero of mine…somebody who I truly look up to…somebody who has been there for me since the beginning through all of my darkest days…and I will always be thankful for that…I just wanted to thank you for all you have done for me not just these last few months but all throughout our lives…I wouldn't be half the person I am today without you and I will never forget it…I love you Eleanor" Jeanette told her baby sister as Eleanor started to well up with tears "Jeanie…I was only doing my job as a sister…you would have done the same for me…and as for naming your daughter Ellie….I dunno what to say…and I love you to and will always love you" Eleanor sobbed as she started to let the tears fall, after a little heart to heart with Jeanette, Eleanor popped out to bring everybody back inside "hello everybody I think a few introductions are in order…I would like all of you to meet baby Ellie…mine and Simon's daughter" Jeanette said, when everybody was finished cooing over the beautiful baby girl, Simon came in close to Jeanette, pulled out the engagement and whispered in her ear "Jeanette Miller, will you marry me"? "oh Simon of course I will" Jeanette replied "I am the happiest man in the world" he cried, kissing Jeanette and Ellie "and I am the happiest girl alive" Jeanette replied miming Simon's actions by kissing him and baby Ellie.


End file.
